


"You Need New Friends"

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, College Student Iwaizumi Tooru, College Student Oikawa Tooru, I need to make this a tag, Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Married Couple, and the sexy part, based on real life event, cause im single and not married, college student iwaizumi hajime, lol, minus the married part, not canon, small mention of sexy times, this literally happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: honestly, I really do need new friends.....Person A: *laying on the ground* Do you ever just get sad?Person B: … *is concerned*
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	"You Need New Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> forgive the vent fic lol im still kinda pissed and Iwaizumi Tooru makes me feel better

Tooru and Hajime were on the ground in their living room. It was their routine weekly movie night (even though they were in college) and the boys were a bit bored. Oikawa was lying across the couch with his legs in his Husband’s lap. They were watching Lilo and Stitch 2 and Tooru was trying his best not to cry.

“Do you ever just get sad?”

Hajime looked at his Husband with vaguely hidden concern. He ran his hand up and down his legs and waited for him to elaborate. When Tooru didn’t say anything, Iwaizumi poked him in the leg and raised his eyebrow.

Tooru sighed and shrugged.

“It’s just these friends of mine from Instagram. They were being a bit immature and stuff and yeah…”

Hajime vaguely remembered that his Husband mentioned making some friends on social media. He thinks that their names were Meh and Agey. They were 23 and 21 respectively. He cocked an eyebrow up and wondered what they did to him.

“They were just saying that I should get a Tinder to like meet with someone and to like I don’t want to cause have you. But like they just kept pressuring me and saying that I was pathetic for not driving, having a job, or being a ‘virigin’.”

Hajimw’s jaw dropped in shock. Did they actually say that shit to his Husband? He was tempted to grab his Husband’s phone and to message them and rip them to shreds. Hajime frowned and reached for his soulmate’s hand and tugged him up, pressing their lips together and placed him on his lap, his hands sneaking into Tooru’s shorts and groping his ass. Tooru moaned into the kiss and pushed away, breathing heavily and staring at his Husband.

“Honey, what’s wrong? What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

Hajime groaned and massaged the cheeks in his hands. Tooru shuddered and stared at his Husband.

“I think you need some new friends, Love.”

Tooru preened and nodded at Hajime.

“Already blocked.But I think I’ll stick to our friends group~.”

Hajime nodded and stood up, keeping his grip on Tooru’s ass and walking towards their bedroom. When he got there, he tossed Tooru onto the bed and went in between Tooru’s spread legs and leaned down.

“Now~ how about you show me how much of a ‘virgin’ you aren’t?”

Tooru purred and wrapped his arms around his Husband’s neck.

“With pleasure~”

**Author's Note:**

> did


End file.
